ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Cole
}} Cole is the Elemental Master and Black Ninja of Earth, who was chosen to protect the Green Ninja along with four other allies. In the first season, Cole was recruited by Sensei Wu to train to become a ninja alongside Jay and Zane. The trio's first test was to attack Kai who would soon become the fourth ninja - much to their discontent. Yet the four became close friends and fought together against the Serpentine and other adversaries. Cole later helped to fight against the Stone Army, a legion of indestructible warriors led by Garmadon and The Overlord. After Lloyd defeated the Overlord and his father was purified of evil, peace resumed until Pythor returned, aiding the Overlord in becoming the Golden Master and commanding the Nindroid army. The Ninja clashed with the robots, and in the end the Overlord was destroyed, but Zane's life was seemingly taken in the process. Saddened by the loss, the Ninja parted ways and Cole became a lumberjack so that no one would recognize him being a Ninja. When Lloyd attempted to get the team back together, Cole was very reluctant, as were his teammates, but when they found out that Zane was still alive they reunited and traveled to Chen's Island to compete in the mysterious Tournament of Elements. In the midst of the Tournament, Cole made amends with Jay over his relationship with Nya, telling Jay that he could be with her. Eventually, the Ninja allied with the Elemental Masters to battle and defeat Chen's army at the Corridor of Elders. With Zane back in the action, the Ninja were whole once more, as they battled Morro and an army of spirits from the Cursed Realm. While searching for an sacred tomb, the Ninja went to Yang's Haunted Temple to learn Airjitzu, but Cole was transformed into a ghost. Despite this, he aided his fellow Ninja as they assaulted Morro's army of apparitions at Stiix before the Cursed Realm was destroyed. Following the Battle of Stiix, the Ninja became celebrities but were forced to go into hiding after Nadakhan framed them for a crime spree. After being sent to Kryptarium Prison, they received advice from Captain Soto on Nadakhan's only weakness. After Kai and Zane's capture, Cole inadvertently turned everyone against Jay for making wishes, but got over it because he was Jay's best friend. He later helped rescue Jay from the Sky Pirates, but he and Lloyd were captured in the process. Jay managed to free Cole and the other Ninja shortly before Nya died, prompting Jay to use his last wish and undo recent events. On the Day of the Departed, Cole received an ominous message from Sensei Yang, prompting him to go to his temple to settle his debt. However, Yang tricked him into opening the Departed Realm and releasing the spirits of the Ninjas' arch enemies. As his allies fought their old rivals, Cole clashed with Yang's students before fighting Yang, who was trying to open the Rift of Return and resurrect himself. As Yang's students crossed through the rift, Cole found that Yang wanted to be immortal so that he wouldn't be forgotten. Cole crossed through the rift and was transformed back into a human. Biography Early Life As a child, Cole's father sent him to the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts, hoping that he would follow in his footsteps and become a dancer. Unwilling to do so but reluctant to displease his father, Cole secretly ran away from the school, occasionally writing to his father to claim that he was still following the dancer's path. Cole began drifting from place to place, always seeking new challenges to test his strength and skill. He first met Sensei Wu while climbing the highest mountain in Ninjago. Learning that he had great potential, he followed the old master to the Monastery of Spinjitzu and began training to become a Ninja. Seeking the Golden Weapons Way of the Ninja Eventually, Cole was joined in his training by two others, Jay and Zane. After they had trained together for a time, Sensei Wu assigned them to attack his newest student, Kai, as part of the latter's final test. While he was preparing for bed, the three snuck into the monastery and surrounded him. The Golden Weapon Their fight against Kai eventually took them out into the training yard only for Wu to break up the fight. Like the others, Cole was reluctant when their sensei revealed Kai would be the fourth member of the team, stating that the three were already solid together. Wu quickly quieted the matter and provided the Ninja with new gis using Spinjitzu. Cole's suit however remained black, as Wu pronounced him the black Ninja of Earth. After Wu explained their purpose, he announced that they would now leave to claim the first Golden Weapon. As a team building exercise, Wu had the Ninja pull him in the carriage to the Caves of Despair. On the way, the four Ninja told the circumstances of how they met Sensei Wu and agreed that if it hadn't been for their sensei, they would never be seen together. Upon arriving at the Caves of Despair, Cole created a plan on how to infiltrate the Skulkin camp, but was unable to execute it as Kai ran off on his own. The three other Ninja followed and after stealing the map to Golden Weapons from Samukai, managed to locate the Scythe of Quakes. The Ninja hoped to sneak out while the Skulkin were busy, but Jay unintentionally alerted the skeletons to their presence and thus were waiting when the Ninja emerged from the caves. The Ninja faced their foes and in the process manged to unlock Spinjitzu. The Skeletons quickly retreated, as the Ninja unfortunately had awoken the Earth Dragon. After Kai attempted to use the Scythe to ward off the beast, Cole advised the others to use Spinjitzu to escape. King of Shadows After getting the Scythe, the Ninja set out to find the next three Golden Weapons. Traveling by boat with Cole as pilot, the Ninja sought the next weapon, the Shurikens of Ice. While on the boat, Sensei Wu informed the four about the Tornado of Creation and what it is capable of doing. After they claimed the weapon, the Ninja then ascended to the Floating Ruins for the Nunchucks of Lightning. Using one of Jay's inventions, they escaped to the Forest of Tranquility. That night the Ninja celebrated their success thus far and Cole played a pair of drums for the others to dance to. Later that night, the Black Ninja was awoken by the Skulkins who captured him, Zane, and Jay, and reclaimed the three Golden Weapons. After they left to unite the weapons in the Underworld, Jay manged to free the three and they gave chase, quickly catching up to the Skull Truck. Cole managed to slow the truck down long enough for the three Ninja to board, though while he was fighting Kruncha and Nuckal, Cole accidentally hit Jay with his scythe, causing the Blue Ninja to loose his voice. Eventually Samukai took control of the Skull Truck and accelerated into the Underworld just after the three Ninja fell off. Weapons of Destiny Cole, Jay, and Zane journeyed to the Fire Temple in search of Kai and Sensei Wu, but they found no sign of their friend or mentor. However, the Fire Temple quickly split in half, revealing Kai and Nya on top of the Fire Dragon - Cole, for his part, immediately hid in fear of the massive beast. Kai explained what had happened and revealed that dragons can cross into the Underworld, allowing them to follow Sensei Wu and the Skulkin, but Cole - in an attempt to avoid flying on a dragon's back - claimed that they will not all fit on the Fire Dragon's back. However, this inspired Kai to recruit the other three elemental Dragons, and Cole ended up nervously clinging to the poles on the Earth Dragon's back as the beasts crossed over to the Underworld. Upon arriving in the Underworld, the Ninja attempted to sneak past the skeletons by using stalactites, but they dropped right outside Garmadon's fortress after they mistakenly grabbed Spykor legs instead. Surrounded by hordes of spiders and skeletons, Jay suggested using the Tornado of Creation. Despite Cole's concerns about the potential "disastrous consequences" Sensei Wu had spoken of, he led the Ninja in performing the technique, allowing them to defeat their foes. With the path clear, Cole and the other Ninja entered Garmadon's fortress to find Sensei Wu battling Samukai with the Golden Weapons. He watched as his mentor was beaten by Samukai, who took up all four weapons and threatened to usurp Garmadon. However, the power overwhelmed Samukai, transforming him into a portal that he escaped into. With their enemy gone for the moment, the Ninja rushed to help Sensei Wu, taking the Golden Weapons for their own use. Cole and the other Ninja then journeyed to Four Weapons Blacksmith where they reunited with Nya and vowed to be ready when Garmadon returned. Ninjago at Peace Flight of the Dragon Ninja Against Sensei Wu's orders to train, the Ninja spent much of their time racing with their dragons. After Jay won a race, he began trying to convince the others of his superiority. To silence his bragging teammate, Cole challenged his comrades to another race, saying that the winner would be "Dragon Master" for a month. During the race, Cole and Jay sped through the forest, dodging around the trees. Cole's dragon failed to dodge one tree, but neither rider nor steed was harmed. The Ninja regrouped as they approached the "finish line," prompting Cole to reveal his secret weapon: a roasted chicken on a pole that he dangled in front of his dragon's nose. With "the turbo" engaged, Cole quickly sped back to the Monastery, claiming victory. To his dismay, Kai claimed that they would beat him tomorrow. Cole protested that they agreed the winner would be "Dragon Master" for a month, but the others insisted that they had never agreed to the bet. An Underworldly Takeover At some point Cole went to see Sensei Wu, curious how Garmadon took control of the Underworld from Samukai. Sensei Wu thought about it for a time, and replied that he expected that the villains had discussed the matter over tea and came to an agreement. Rise of the Serpentine The Final Battle Rebooted The Surge Following the battle with the Overlord, the Ninja now teach at Sensei Wu's Academy - which has replaced Darkley's School for Bad Boys - training a new generation of Ninja. Later they are invited by Cyrus Borg for a field trip to Borg Industries' Borg Tower. As the Ninja arrive in the office of Cyrus Borg, the Ninja were all very happy to meet him. Cyrus shows them to a gift he wanted to give them: an automated statue of himself. It looked like a regular statue, but Cyrus tells Kai that he should protect "them" with his life and to not let anyone know he had them. Walking into the elevator with their gift, they accidentally drop the statue, yet they discover it is hollow and is filled with new suits as well as the Techno Blades. Suddenly a robotic security voice in the elevator says that they should drop the blades. The Ninja refuse, and the elevator drops toward the ground at high speed. The Ninja luckily escape into an elevator going up right next to it, and manage to get their new outfits on for battle in their escape from Borg Tower. When they get down of the tower, Sensei Wu takes the Techno Blades and says that he wants Jay and Cole on the ground. Then Cole manages to defeat the Security Mech and hacks it with his Techno Blade, making it the Earth Mech. In the moment they almost get destructed, Lloyd comes on the Golden Dragon, defeating the robots. As the Ninjas get back into the vehicles and get on the road outside of the city, Overlord spots that Wu is getting away with the Techno Blades so he sends two copters which capture him on the building roof. However before that happened, Wu quickly dropped Techno Blades into Kai's Fighter so the Ninjas could safely get them out of the city, while Wu gets captured by Overlord's forces. The Art of the Silent Fist After scaping from New Ninjago City, the Ninjas are hides their vehicles. Misako then greets them and shows them to the Monastery, but Zane offers stay behind with the Techno Blades, as Garmadon (whom is now "Sensei Garmadon,") forbids any weapons in his monastery. As night falls, Garmadon arrives and teaches the Ninja and his students about "the art of the silent fist." While everyone inside is practicing the technique, Zane catches P.I.X.A.L. and tie her up, then returns to the Monastery as the Ninja come out to see what is going on. Zane then uses his Techno Blade to hack P.I.X.A.L.'s systems, freeing her from the Overlord's control. Grateful to Zane for saving her, P.I.X.A.L. tells the Ninja of Sensei Wu. Suddenly, P.I.X.A.L. realizes she did not come alone and Nindroids surround the place. Ninjas successfully defeat the Nindroids by trapping them into mill wheel which then roll out. However, General Cryptor destroys Ninja's vehicles. After that, the Ninjas decides to split. Jay, Zane, Cole, Kai, and Nya gets an idea to shut down the power in the city to stop virus controlling machines in the land. As night falls, they arrive to the station, but with high guard of Nindroids. They manage to get inside but can't find the way to break the power charge. When Cryptor sends Nindroids inside, Kai remembers Garmadon's lesson of fighting without fighting so they decide to lure Nindroids to destroy the charge which then explodes and all the power disappears, including P.I.X.A.L. who gets shut down. Blackout The Ninja have gone to Ed & Edna's Scrap N Junk to look for parts that would enable Zane's hover-copter to run on solar power. While Ed, Jay, Cole, and Kai search through the junk piles, Nya transfers half of Zane's power source to P.I.X.A.L.. The operation is a success and the android is re-activated. However the moment quickly goes sour when P.I.X.A.L. claims that Nya and Cole are a better couple then Nya and Jay. Jay overhears this as he comes in and he attacks Cole. Unbeknownst to the Ninja, Techno Wu arrives via hover-copter and powers General Cryptor, along with a few Nindroid Warriors, using electrocobrai. After activating a few Nindroids, Min-Droid sneaks and gets access to Ed & Edna's crane. The Ninja are still trying to break the battle against the two Ninja, but are failing. The tiny droid uses the crane and launches the truck at a garbage pile. Kai realizes and quickly informs his friends; the Ninja perform Spinjitzu and get out of the fallen vehicle, while Ed and Edna escape using bubble jet-packs. Then, Cryptor attacks him and P.I.X.A.L., but Zane uses his Techno Blade as a shield. Jay and Cole sees that their friend is in a difficult problem, and decide to help. Just as they run to Zane, their former sensei, Wu, traps the two in a pit. Nya managed to get by the controls of the pit, but she has a new problem to face: there are two wires, colored black and blue, and Nya has to cut one. If she destroys the wrong one, Jay and Cole will be crushed. Nya frees Jay and Cole and they assists Kai. However, Wu traps the Ninja in a corner, but Zane and P.I.X.A.L. come with a magnified vehicle and pick up Wu since he is now part metal. The Ninja are excited, but quickly ends when the Stranger frees Wu and flies away with their via hover-copter. However, the Stranger leaves a scale behind. Nya decides to give Lloyd and Garmadon a message. The Curse of the Golden Master The Hover-copter was eventually converted to solar power, the Ninja returned to New Ninjago City with Nya and P.I.X.A.L. There, they reunited with Borg and explained their suspicions as to who stole the hard-drive containing the Overlord. They eventually came across the Stone Army Tomb, only to find the seal had been opened. Upon confronting Skales, they learned that the Serpentine had reformed and the Snake King even had a son. The Ninja and Nya were lead to a campfire where Acidicus told them of the Curse of the Golden Master, and how they believed it was referring to Lloyd. While the Ninja discussed the curse, Nya expressed her confusion that if the Serpentine didn't take the hard-drive, who was the culprit. Both questions had to be put on hold though, as Nindroids suddenly attacked the place, and Kai ordered the other Ninja and Nya to protect the Serpentine. The ninja findns out that the Electrocobrai are their power source. Skales tells them at the Curse of the Golden Master is upon them, and says that they would not be able to assist the Ninja because they're choosing to stay out of the conflict. The Ninja then return to the surface. Enter the Digiverse In the top of the Borg Tower, Borg prepares the device that will lead the ninjas to the Digiverse, a digital world where they will be able to gain access to the Tower's central computer and fight the Overlord directly. Borg explains the device will "download" the ninja themselves, along with the Techno-Blades, into the computer where the Overlord dwells. He also explains that this is the only method to succeed, as it will be a matter of time before the digital Overlord fully drains Lloyd's power. Although apprehensive, the ninjas are "downloaded" successfully, and they wake up in the Digiverse. In no time, they begin mastering the advantages of the digital world. the ninjas begin their trek down toward the Tower's central computer--ironically below the Tower, where the Overlord had been defeated years before. When the Overlord realizes they are close to him, he attempts to immobilize them, but fails due to P.I.X.A.L. electronically interfering from outside. He then turns the digitized New Ninjago City upside down, but the ninja keep moving with their digitized vehicles. Together they get to the top--that is, the bottom--of the tower and insert the Techno-Blades... only to find the Overlord severed the circuit to the motherboard. The ninja are severely beaten by the Overlord as he consumes more of Lloyd's golden power, proclaiming his becoming a true "golden master" of the real world and the digital world. Strengthened by Lloyd's proclamations that the Ninja always have each other's strengths to fight together, the Ninja fights off the Overlord's influence and turns gold and, using Lloyd's shared power, reroute the circuit to the motherboard and completely destroy the Overlord virus from the system, initiating a reboot. Codename: Arcturus At The Temple of Light, Lloyd gives up his Golden Power to restore the Ninjas' elemental powers. Meanwhile, at Borg Tower, Sensei Wu spots General Cryptor aboard a train heading for Ouroborus. He tries to send Jay and Cole to investigate, but they are fighting over Nya once more at the movie theater. As night falls, Nya, Jay and Cole get out of the cinema and then Jay and Cole ask her did she decide which of them she will pick. She said that she will pick Jole, a robot created by her that is mixture of Jay and Cole--a decision that is rendered moot when it freaks out and runs away. When they see light coming from Borg Tower, they get up to Borg's office where they find Garmadon, Wu, Lloyd and Zane who tell them that the Overlord is alive and is holding Kai hostage. They realize how the name Arcturus is actually a clue about the Overlord's new plan, although P.I.X.A.L is unable to find anything related, since she has every point in time of Ninjago's history in her database. Zane and Garmadon remember how they and the others went back in time and destroyed Garmadon's Mega Weapon--an event that P.I.X.A.L, Lloyd, and everyone else never knew about because the past and present had been altered. By the time Zane, Cole, Jay, and Lloyd get to Ouroborus, they don't find anything new around until a huge door below them opens and they fall into an underground base where they find a huge rocket called "Arcturus". They realize that the rocket will lead Pythor and his Nindroid minions to space and reach the Golden Weapons from the star where the Megaweapon was destroyed. Lloyd tries to stop him from lifting the rocket but Overborg stops him. With help from a freed Kai, the other ninjas hold off the Nindroids with their new elemental powers. Pythor initiates the countdown for the rocket to launch into space, so Lloyd leads the ninja into it just in time. The Void The Ninjas are in the Arcturus rocket as it flies through space. They make contact with Borg Tower and voice their concerns about their current predicament to Sensei Wu, Garmadon, Nya, and P.I.X.A.L.. The ninjas put the space suits just as the rocket disengages its un-needed engines. However when they climb up toward the door leading to the cockpit they are attacked by Nindroids, who fire on them with laser guns. Following Jay's initiative of going commando and learning that their Spinjitzu does not work in zero-gravity, the others take the laser guns too so they successfully repel the attack. Soon the Arcturus enters an incoming comet's tail and is battered by massive ice meteorites. The Arcturus rocket crashes on the comet's surface where the melted and fused forms of the Golden Weapons are located. The Nindroids and the hidden Ninja discover them as Jay excitedly finds an extraterrestrial beetle. Unfortunately, said bugs eat anything metal—a fact that reaches them from Nya too late. While the Nindroids get away with the golden mass aboard their ROV, the Ninja follow pursuit in their own while using the pursuing bugs against their robotic adversaries. The Ninjas eventually succeed in taking Cryptor's ignition key to the rocket, so that they cannot leave the comet with the Golden Weapons and take them to the Overlord. However, their victory is short-lived when they find another bug swarm among the rocket—chewed up in pieces. Seeing this as well, Cryptor and the other surviving Nindroids use their built-in boosters to fly off the comet with their golden prize. Stranded on the surface with the insects, the Ninja report to the others that they had failed and are not coming back home. The Titanium Ninja In space, the Ninja despair after repeated failed attempts to escape. However, Lloyd refuses to give up, suggesting that they use their elemental powers and everything around them to restart the ship. Heartened by Lloyd's words, the Ninja repair the ship and use Zane as a power source. Though Zane gets overheated by the strain, they manage to fly back to the Earth—to land safely, the ninjas uses a new technique: Elemental shields. P.I.X.A.L. uses a motorcycle to catch up with her friends, using her power to land them on their vehicles. As the Ninja reunite with their allies, Cyrus tells them that they should head for the Temple of Fortitude, a place where the Overlord and the First Spinjitzu Master battled long ago. He claims there's a shield at the place, so the Nindroids won't harm them, and there is something he wants to give them that may help them save the world. The Ninja begin travelling to the temple, but pause when they see the Golden Master's path of destruction. Lloyd reminds his friends that the only way to save Ninjago is to reach the Temple of Fortitude, but the Overlord sees them and uses a massive Spinjitzu tornado against them. The Ninja swiftly run back, rendezvousing with Cyrus, Wu, and Garmadon. There Cyrus gives them the ultimate weapon—a pill. Borg then explains that it was no ordinary pill, it could make anyone shrink. Garmadon and Wu decides to would hit the pill straight into the Overlord's mouth. Borg gives the Ninja armor which protects them from some attacks from the Overlord. The Ninja go into Ninjago City, when an item hurls at them but are protected since they have on the armor. Wu hits the pill, which heads straight to the Overlord's mouth, but Pythor sacrifices himself and swallows the pill instead. As a result, Pythor shrinks down to the size of a worm. The Golden Master is outraged that the Ninja try to shrink him. He obtains the Ninja with his Golden Power only to miss Zane. The Ninja of Ice tells his friends to support him one last time, and the Ninja bounce him. Although, during the process, he landed and touched the Golden Master's gold. He refused to let go, admitting the fact that Ninja never quit, which frees his friends. He remembers his past, and freezes the Overlord which also killed him and the Golden Master. The Ninja are disappointed that Zane has passed, and proceed to his funeral. Borg makes a speech on how he thought technology was the best way to destroy problems, but instead cost more. He now names Zane the Titanium Ninja. He later passed the microphone to Kai. The Red Ninja claims no one knew what powered Zane, and he thought it was brotherhood, because that's how Zane powered him. When he finished the speech, snow began to appear. The Invitation After Zane's sacrifice, the team has broke. Cole is shown to have become a lumberjack. Out of nowhere, the Green Ninja appears again. Lloyd tries to convince Cole to get on the team, but Cole refuses, being sick of fighting, Serpentine, Nindroids, and Jay. Meanwhile, a huge chunk of wood rolls towards the people of Ninjago, so Cole makes rocks to stop it. Lloyd leaves, also telling Cole to visit him if he changes his mind. He later reunites with Kai, Jay, and Lloyd. Lloyd informs the Ninja his new plan: hiring a new Ninja. The others completely dislike the idea, saying Zane is not replaceable. They quickly get interrupted by Eyezor and his gang. The Ninja go to the back of the shop after they've stopped Eyezor's gang and see a drawn picture of Zane attached to a shrine with an invitation to a Tournament of Elements. They decide to accept and are walking onto the ship when Garmadon comes and tries to stop them, warning them that Master Chen, who invited them, is a dangerous man. Lloyd retorts by saying that they have to find Zane. Against the better judgement of Clouse, Chen's ex-second-in-command, Garmadon accompanies the Ninja on board, where they meet the other Elemental Masters. Clouse announces that they reach Chen's island, and while the Ninja wonder where they will find Zane, we discover that Chen is keeping the new Zane in a prison cell. Spellbound Cole and Zane managed to sneak back into the factory and hide inside barrels. After Karlof motioned that the guards had left, the two emerged from their hiding place and revealed their plan of using the sewer pipes to escape. Before the plan could be executed however, Dareth was thrown into the factory having been captured. Due to how unstable the pipes were, the added weight of the brown ninja would not make it possible and they returned to the drawing board. The elemental masters threw around several ideas, including roll themselves into giant eggrolls but all seemed flawed until Karlof mentioned that he used to build Roto Jets back in Metalonia. Cole initially dismissed the idea due to them being underground and not having a roto jet in the first place, but Zane suggested that they use the factory's machine parts to build one. Everyone set to work gathering parts, dismissing the Master of Earth's protests. Possession Winds of Change Cole and the Ninja used their Elemental Dragons to capture a Fangfish that had been terrorizing a local village. Upon returning successful to Wu's new tea shop Steep Wisdom, Cole and the others were sent by their Sensei into Ninjago City to advertise the new store, yet without using their powers. While they obeyed their sensei at first, after failing to attract anyone Cole decided to use his super strength to list a car and gain the nearby citizen's attention. Unfortunately, Morro possessed Lloyd's body and the other Ninja lost their elemental abilities. They returned to Wu for answers just as the tea shop fell under attack by the Master of Wind. Cole attempted to use Spinjitzu to fend him off, but in the end the Ninja were forced to retreat with Wu and Nya in the Destiny's Bounty. Ghost Story Morro soon caught up to them using his Elemental Dragon and while Wu made an imprint of the staff's secret message, the masters of earth and lightning tried to fend him off. They were defeated with ease however, and turned their attention to helping Nya stabilize the ship as it crashed in the Forest of Tranquility. The Ninja made camp and Wu told them of his past with Morro. The next morning Misako arrived and discovered that the first symbol means Airjitzu, a martial art created by Sensei Yang. The Ninja mount wallipers and the Black Ninja followed Kai towards Stiix where Ronin was keeping the scroll. Unfortunately, their head start was lost when Kai lead them away from Stiix rather than towards it. After Zane pointed this out, Jay and Cole elected to follow Zane instead and they soon came across train tracks leading to Stiix. After nightfall, they came to a train station and stopped, intending to rest. However, they were soon beset by Wrayth on the Chain Cycle and engulfed in a frenzied battle against the ghost menace. Incidentally, he defeated himself when his chain hooked on a nearby water tower and poured its contents onto himself. The Ninja were left stunned by this, but realizing that a passing train was headed to Stiix, quickly ran after it. Stiix and Stones The Ninja eventually arrived in Stiix and confronted Ronin in his shop. The thief demanded a high price for the scrolls, but due to Kai's horrible negotiating skills, it was raised even higher. To earn money, the Ninja were hired to build a dock and Cole helped lay down the planks. Unfortunately, a fly damaged the Titanium Ninja's language database and they ended up accidentally destroying the bridge. With Zane unable to speak, Jay took charge and decided that they should simply steal the scrolls. The Temple on Haunted Hill Cole, along with the other ninja, went into Yang's Haunted Temple to learn Airjitzu with one warning - anyone trapped inside at sunrise would turn into a ghost permanently. Cole accidentally dropped the Scroll of Airjitzu on the way out, and he didn't make it in time, causing him to become a ghost. Despite this, Cole was not trapped inside the temple, and he remained on the Ninja's side. Peak-a-Boo Unable to cope with his new form, he stayed in his quarters on the Bounty during the trip to the Wailing Alps while the others practiced their Airjitzu. He was approached by Nya who told him to find out what he was capable of now. He thanked her for her words and hugged her, noticing his hand briefly turn back to normal. After Misako briefed everyone on the Sword of Sanctuary, the ninja suited into their mechs and prepared to drop onto the mountain. Cole, however, doubted his being included on the mission but decided to go anyway. During the climb, the team got caught in an avalanche caused by Bansha, losing most of their mechs: Cole, reacting fast, created a colossus body of snow to catch the others who were clinging to the Titan Mech before they fell over an edge. He then tested his new abilities of possession further by possessing the mech to regain the lost ground. After combating most of the ghosts, they ended up right behind Morro and all but Cole used Airjitzu to get to the top. Cole refused to try as he hadn't practiced the technique and feared death, but Kai reminded him he was now incapable of dying: this gave Cole the confidence to try, allowing the team to get to the Blind Man's Pass before Morro and get into the Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come Upon reaching the gates of Cloud Kingdom, Cole and the other Ninja were greeted by Fenwick. They were then shown inside the writing hall where the Ninja learned that the citizens of Cloud Kingdom were the writers of destiny. Fenwick proceeded to inform the Ninja that Morro sought the Realm Crystal hidden in the tomb to unleash The Preeminent, before ushering them into a building filled with toys to meet the "master writer". They soon discovered it was a trap and they were in fact locked away with Nimbus, a terrifying creature. The Ninja tried to outrun the monster until Cole realized that as he was a ghost, he could easily go through the wall and possess the lock, allowing the others to escape. The Ninja soon ran into Nobu who informed them where the Sword of Sanctuary was kept, though the Ninja arrived just after Morro claimed the sword. With it in hand, the ghost was able to escape from Cloud Kingdom though after an intense chase down the Wailing Alps, the Ninja emerged victorious with the sword in possession. The Crooked Path Grave Danger Curseworld, Part I Curseworld, Part II Skybound Infamous Public Enemy Number One Enkrypted Misfortune Rising On a Wish and a Prayer My Dinner With Nadakhan Wishmasters Operation Land Ho! The Way Back Day of the Departed Physical Appearance Cole has a muscular body (hence his past as a rock climber, being the strongest of the Ninja even without his elemental power, though it does give him his super strength) with the basic yellow flesh of a LEGO character. He has shaggy black hair and bushy eyebrows. He generally prefers black or dark clothing. Since "The Royal Blacksmiths", Cole's civilian outfit is mainly a dark gray hoodie and black pants with a brown belt. As seen in season 6, he still wears this outfit while off-duty but due to becoming a ghost, it's tinted pale green and transparent. For more images on Cole's appearance in his different ninja suits, click here. After turning into a ghost, Cole's body is no longer tangible, however his presence is still there. His face is a pale green and the rest of his body faded. He is outlined by a pale green and appears to glow like other ghosts do. During Day of the Departed, Cole was thrown into the rift to the Departed Realm by Yang, reverting him to a human, however, since Cole barely made it, he received a ghostly scar going down the left side of his face. Age Like the majority of his fellow ninja, Cole is currently in his late teens.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/800279588173676549 During the events of the pilot and Season 1, he was at least 16 years of age.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/780896469381328896 As the most recent events take place three to four years after the events of Season 2, he is most likely around 19.https://twitter.com/TommyAndreasen/status/779422700230115328 Relationships To see Cole's relationships, click here Personality Cole is the calm and intelligent former leader of the Ninja. In the beginning, Cole lacked direction and purpose, being unable to put his skill to good use. Becoming a Ninja seemed to be the Earth Ninja's calling, since he was more than happy to accept Sensei Wu's offer. Cole thoroughly enjoys helping others in need and feels accomplished with a job well done. His passion for success in missions causes him to carefully plan out tactics late in the night, often resulting in lack of sleep. At first Cole insisted he was without fear, though Zane quickly saw through his facade and pointed out his fear of dragons. Shortly after, when the Ninja had to recruit their elemental dragons, Cole wanted no part in the event and awkwardly stood on top of the Earth Dragon instead of properly mounting it. Despite his initial hesitance, he grew to accept the Earth Dragon, even learning to care for it more than the other Ninja cared for their dragons. He and Zane are the most serious and focused of the six Ninja, but that does not stop him from occasionally allowing his one-track mind to get the best of him. Once he really sets his mind to something, he will remain interested in it until it is fulfilled (for instance, when he was itching for a fight in "Island of Darkness"). Cole is one to put himself at risk before his friends, and prefers to hold a strong front to ensure he can stay reliable and keep his team in order. However, he has shown sympathy toward Zane and Lloyd when they were both melancholic. When trying to comfort his allies, he seems to have trouble finding the correct words to do so, only able to accomplish the task with the example of his teammates. Weapons and Abilities Cole commands the element of Earth, giving him great physical strength and durability. He can stand his ground to a supernatural degree - enemies frequently act as though they have hit a person-shaped brick wall when they bump into him. At full power, he can manipulate the earth below his feet, causing earthquakes, creating fissures, throwing rocks and dust at enemies, or even burying things in rapidly-rising mounds of dirt. Like his fellow Ninja, he can also perform Spinjitzu and Airjitzu. After coming to terms with his dancing heritage, Cole gains a surprising amount of grace and flexibility, allowing him to wriggle out of tight spaces when he relaxes himself. His new agility also enables him to perform the Triple Tiger Sashay, which is effective against multiple opponents or for getting himself out of trouble. In battle, Cole favors scythes, especially the Scythe of Quakes. He later wields an Elemental Blade with the power of Earth, allowing him to use his elemental powers to great effect once more. After becoming a ghost, Cole obtains ghost powers such as possessing materials (like snow), objects (like a key hole), and mechanisms (like Zane's mech). He also has the ability to phase through solid objects, but become solid himself if he concentrates. This state does, however make him weak to water. He can also levitate, and turn invisible. However, upon becoming mortal, he lost these abilities. Ninjago.com Description Cole is the ninja of Earth. He is disciplined, responsible, strong and a good planner. In the past, he has had a big job to do keeping his more emotional teammates under control. But now he is more relaxed and willing to let others take the lead sometimes. Cole always tries to keep his feet on the ground, even when he is doing Spinjitzu. Kai jokes that Cole is the only ninja he’s ever heard of who brings a book to battles, so he won’t get bored. * Cole was a student at the Marty Oppenheimer School of Performing Arts as a dancer … for two days. * Cole likes all kinds of climbing: Rock climbing, cave climbing, tree climbing and dragon climbing … whatever that is! * Cole's favorite color is actually orange … but don't tell anyone. * When Cole was a child his friends jokingly called him Cole Bucket. Skybound Description Their battle with Morro may have been won, but Cole paid a heavy price…becoming a living ghost! Although he came close to despair, Cole has adapted. He has learned to touch physical objects, yet still “ghost” through walls and he can now access all his elemental powers. Cole’s new skills will serve the ninja well! Trivia *Cole's name is a pun on coal, a black fossil fuel found deep underground. *Cole was the third Ninja to unlock his True Potential. *Cole used to be afraid of dragons until he met Rocky. He seems to care for Rocky more than the other Ninja care for their own Dragons, as Cole was the most upset when the Dragons had to leave in "Snakebit." He was also the happiest to see that Rocky had returned as the Ultra Dragon. **In "Can of Worms," Cole claimed that he now officially hated snakes. *His hobbies include rock climbing, drawing, cooking, and sometimes, dancing. *He is extremely determined in culinary arts, but according to the other Ninja, he is a terrible chef. However, his Snogfruit Punch (made in "All of Nothing") was apparently fairly decent, as the Ninja were all seen drinking some at the end of the episode. *His real favorite color is orange, although he doesn't want anybody to know. This is hinted at in two of his suits, one being his Airjitzu suit (with orange highlights and arms), and his suit from "Day of the Departed," which also featured orange arms and highlights. *Cole has feelings for Nya, just as she has for him. *Cole has a slight motion sickness, as shown in "The Rise of The Great Devourer" and "The Last Hope." *Cole ultimately stopped fearing all of the phobias he displayed in the show, having lost his fear of dragons when becoming Rocky's friend, making peace with the Serpentine, and embracing his transformation into a Ghost. *Cole and the other Ninja (except Nya) can only harness their elemental powers by being dependent on Lloyd. This may due because Lloyd shares his Golden Power with them. *Cole was the first Ninja to be the focus on a TV Special ("Day of the Departed"). Appearances Gallery Col.jpg|Cole's Artwork ColeDX.png|Cole D.X.'s Artwork ColeZXofficial.png|Cole's ZX Artwork Cole 3.jpg|Cole's jungle artwork Meet Cole, Ninja of Earth! Nindroidsposter.PNG|2014 Rebooted poster Chen poster.jpg downloadF79C4836D679F43324DD424D166CD9D2.jpg|Cole's Earth Symbol ColenZanecardsfun.png|CGI Cole and Zane 250px-Cole.png|Cole in LEGO Battles: Ninjago ColeFinalBattle.png|Kimono Cole FIGCole.png FigColeDX.png|Cole DX Kendo_Cole.jpg|ZX Cole NRGcole3.png|NRG Cole lego-70502-cole-earth-driller-ninjago-ibrickcity-11.jpg|Kimono Cole njo090.jpg|Techno Robe Cole Cole_Tournament.jpg|Tournament Robe Cole s-l300.jpg|Zukin Cole DeepstoneCole.png|Deepstone Cole AirjitzuCole.PNG|Airjitzu Cole FigSkyboundCole.jpg|Airjitzu Cole, Version 2 3ColeSkybound.png|Skybound Cole (Ghost Version) FIGCole16.png|2016 Cole FIGColeFusion.png|Fusion Cole ColeFinal.png|Cole Cole_ZX1.png|Cole ZX Cole 2015.png|Tournament Cole DSColeCGI.png|Deepstone Cole Lumberjack Cole Art.PNG YES.jpg|Cole in a Season 7 promotional poster Ninjago season 7 teaser poster.jpg|Promotional poster for a building contest Legoland-Ninjago-The-Ride- four.jpg|Season 7 promotional poster Wu cru summer 2016 poster.jpg|Promotional poster for Day of The Departed Ninja7.jpg|CGI Ninja team WuCru.png|Skybound art WuCruColeSeason7.png|Cole from "Wu-Cru" video Legoland-ninjago-the-ride-promo.jpg|Ninjago ride in LEGOLAND ColeBattles.png TColeTournament.png TJungleCole.png TLMCole.png|In Enter the Ninjago DITNinja.png In Master of Spinjitzu Season1Cole.png Season2Cole.png Season4Cole.png Season5Cole.png Season6ZaneCole.png beforesenseiwu2.png|Cole before meeting Sensei Wu treadassault.png|Cole's Tread Assault colesdrawing.png|Cole's drawing 18Danceroutine.png|Cole, on the far left NRGCole.png|Cole's True Potential 17Greatdevourercole.png|Cole running away from the Great Devourer Coleandzane.png|Cole and Zane smiling after the defeat of the Great Devourer ColeSeason5.png|In Season 5 ColeV44.png|Cole in Season 5 Imagecoleisaghost.jpg|Cole as a ghost KaiCole54.png|Cole and Kai in Stiix MoS54ColeError2.png|Cole in Stiix MoS55Ninja2.png Cole s6.png|Cole on Tiger Widow Island in Season 6 DoDColeCard.png DoDColeRX.png DoDCole.png DoDColePrisoned.png DoDColeBlade.png DoDCole4.png DoDColeRestored.png Cole15Attack.png References pl:Cole Category:Spinjitzu Category:Earth Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu Category:Ninja Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:2015 Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Airjitzu Category:Characters Category:2015 characters Category:Heroes Category:Major characters Category:Participants of Ninjaball Run Category:LEGO Dimensions Category:Tournament of Elements Participants Category:Males Category:2016 Category:2016 Characters Category:Ninjago: Realm of Shadows Category:Main protagonists Category:Spinjitzu Master Category:Airjitzu Master Category:Rise of the Serpentine Category:The Final Battle Category:Rebooted Category:The Tournament of Elements Category:Possession Category:Skybound Category:Day of the Departed Category:Dark Island Trilogy